


Moments

by cerseisdaughter



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Mom fic, be nice, they are family, this is my first try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerseisdaughter/pseuds/cerseisdaughter
Summary: Rose loves snow and Luisa loves Rose <3
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever Roisa fic!  
> we are having the first snow of the year. My soon-to-be girlfriend is in love with snow and I think I'm in love with her. So It's pretty magical here.  
> Please review, comment and leave kudos :) If you wanna say something you can also write it to my tumblr @queen-of-wessex
> 
> Thank you in advance :)
> 
> And also thank you for Belle -only_freakin_donuts- for reading this first :)

It was cold. They were waiting for the first snow of the year. Mia was so excited for the snow. She talked about it all the time. But unfortunately it was already past midnight and still there was no snow. It was cold enough but nothing. She knew Rose was just as excited as their daughter. Rose loved snow and Luisa loved it because it made them happy. Luisa was a summer woman, she liked the sun. Mia hasn't felt snow. It hasn't snowed since they had her but she loved the movie “Frozen”. She actually prepared her Elsa costume even though her Rose mommy said “It’s gonna be too cold for you to wear it.” or “If you wear it, you are gonna be sick.” for the 100 th time. But she slept after she drank her choco while watching Frozen.

Rose gave her a cup of lavender tea. Their house was pretty warm because of the fire but Rose put the blanket over them and hugged Luisa tightly. They continue watching the movie. It was called “Love, Spells and All That” They wanted to watch it for a while but never found a time. It was about a woman who is chasing her love after 20 years. For so long the movie was beautiful, aesthetic. Luisa wanted to learn, will they be able to break the spell and fall in love at the end, will they get their happily ever after like they did. She went through Rose’s red hair. She loved these little moments. 

“So, did you like it?” Rose asked while yawning, looking from her spot.

“I love it, I’m happy that they were back together because I wasn't sure. But it was so lovely. It would’ve been more suitable to watch in summer.”

They looked outside from their big window. It was snowing lightly, Rose smiled. She nuzzled Luisa's neck.

“You already wanna go outside, right? Honey it’s not even snowing.” Said Luisa.

“It is.”

“If it snows like this, Mia is going to be very upset tomorrow.” They were face to face. Rose was thinking something. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing.” Rose smirked.

“You are thinking of filling our yard with fake snow, right?”

“Maybe I am.”

“You cannot do that Rose.” Luisa was strict, she became the strict parent and she still couldn’t understand how that happened.

“But I don’t want Mia to be upset. She deserves all the snow in the world.” She smiled.

“Let’s just clean up and go to bed, I’m tired.” She kissed Rose.

Luisa went to the kitchen to wash their dishes. Rose came after finishing tidying up the living room.

“Have you ever been to the Prince Islands?” Luisa asked while she was wiping dishes. The movie took place in the Islands.

“No but I’ve been in İstanbul.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, It was nice. You would’ve loved it there. They have lots of great food and dessert. They are friendly people.”

Luisa looked at Rose with a smile.

“Can we go this summer? It’d be lovely to see all those places, ride a bike through hills... And I always wanna try baklava.” She kissed her. “And you know.. Islands are romantic.” She smirked.

“Yeah, I know that’s why I bought an island for us.” Rose stated. “And I’m sure we can go, we haven’t been abroad since Mia’s birth.” They kissed each other.

It was past 3 am. They put on their pyjamas.

“Lu, look at snow!” Luisa couldn’t even say anything, Rose started running down the stairs.

“I have 2 children.” Luisa sighed.

She checked Mia, she was still sleeping peacefully. She went after Rose who already put her coat on.

“Are you running away with your pyjamas?” Luisa smirked.

“No, you are stuck with me. Don’t even bother. Put on your coat you are coming too.” Rose threw her.

“Nonono, I’m not. It’s bloody cold.” 

“You’ve watched too much Fleabag.” Rose sighed and dragged her along with her.

Rose hugged Luisa. She hugged her back immediately. It was cold but Rose was happy. They just stood in the yard for a few minutes while hugging. Rose started humming a song. Luisa couldn’t get it but she listened to her. She loved Rose’s voice.

“I love you Luisa Alver.” Rose said to her ear.

“I love you too Rose Ruvelle.” Luisa felt like they were the last people on earth. Luisa broke the hug and looked at Rose with love the same as her. They hold hands while walking to their bedroom.

They hugged tight while sleeping.

“Mamaaa! Mommyyyy!” Mia was shouting all the way from her bedroom and she was coming to their bedroom. She jumped to their king size bed while she was holding her Elsa doll Luisa bought for last birthday. She was obsessed with Frozen for over a year now. And for their mother she was so energetic for the morning.

“Morning, my princess” Rose kissed her girl.

“Mommy, can I go outside pleaseeee? It looks like Frozen.” She did puppy-eyed-thing. Rose was gonna say “yes” but Luisa interrupted her.

“We’ll have breakfast then we can make a snowman and have a snowball fight if you want.” She kissed her pouted-daughter.

“Morning, mama.” Said while snuggling with her other mommy.

“Your mama is right. We need energy first. Then we can have all the snow we want.” Rose said to her smiling daughter. “Morning Lu” she kissed her wife.

“Morning babe” she wriggled herself into Rose, closed her eyes.

Mia pushed her.

“Hey!” Luisa looked up to her daughter.

“Sorry mama. But we need to prepare breakfast.” She jumped from the bed and ran to the kitchen.

“And I thought she was gonna be like me when I got pregnant.” Said while standing up.

“If you want we can try again and see how our little one turns out.” Rose smirked.

“You know, neither of us can get pregnant anymore.” She tilted her head. “And this is not a conversation I got up 10 minutes ago.” They went to their kitchen.

They ate their breakfast while joking and laughing a lot. This was it. This was the moment Luisa lived her whole life for.

Rose took Mia to wear her clothes. After cleaning up Luisa put on her coat and gloves. She found Rose and Mia in downstairs, wearing matching outfits, no, not outfits, costumes. Mia was wearing her Elsa costume, she should’ve known Rose can’t resist Mia. But she actually wore something similar, she actually looked like a queen with that white dress, and her little tiara.

“First of all you are going to be cold, you cannot go like this. Second of all, why am I out of this?” Luisa was sad actually, they didn’t include her.

“No mama, we bought for you too.” Mia said happily.

“It’s in the closet. Just wear it.” Rose said with a smile.

She went to her closet and found a light blue dress. She wore it with a tiara like Rose. She remembered the tiara. Years ago on Halloween, Luisa went to some party, got drunk. She went to Rose that night. She remembered every detail of the night. She was in Rose’s apartment, Rose wasn’t there. She started crying in the bed while hugging her pillow. It smelled like Rose. When she woke up she found Rose holding her tight but in sleep. She didn’t move, just looked at the woman holding her. She was gorgeous. She knew she loved this woman with every inch of her. That morning while Rose was sleeping she said to her for the first time.

“I know I shouldn’t say it. I know I shouldn’t feel it but I do. And nothing we can do about this. I love you Rose Ruvelle and I will love you till the end of my days.”

She smiled to herself and hugged her more.

After all these years this was the first she saw her tiara again. She couldn’t believe Rose kept it. She wore it with a smile. She went downstairs. She saw Cathy with her daughter and her partner.

“This explains a lot. Welcome Cathy.” They‘ve known each other since Luisa got pregnant with Mia. She has been taking their photos since.

“Hey Luisa, how are you?” Cathy said. But Luisa looked at Rose.

“For my defence this was Mia’s idea and I thought I’d go with it.” She smiled and she realised Mia was staring at her like she was a magical creature.

“Mama you look so beautiful.” She said with adoration.

“Thank you  _ mi pequeño.” _

They stepped out the yard. They started with their general family poses. Every year they took the same photo but with a different theme; Mia in the middle, Rose and Luisa kissing her on the both cheeks.

They did what Cathy said to them until Luisa decided to have a snowball fight. She threw a snowball to Rose’s face. Cathy caught the moment.

Cathy ended up taking lots of natural photos of them.

They did it until they were cold.

“I’ll send photos to your e-mail then you can choose. Have a good day guys.” She waved while leaving.

Luisa gave them a cup virgin  _ coquito _ while warming up.

“Did you have fun Mia?” Luisa asked her daughter almost to sleep in her mother’s lap.

“Yeah but I wish I had a sister like Elsa.” She closed her eyes, putting her head to Rose’s chest. Rose stroke at her while looking at Luisa. They were surprised. They had a joke about having kids this morning.

“I’m going to put her to bed.” Luisa took her sleeping daughter to her arms and went upstairs.

She tucked her to bed and kissed her. She sat in the bed and started stroking her daughter’s hair. After they had Mia, she never thought of having another child. She loved seeing her daughter grow up. She actually wanted to hear what Rose thinks about it. She went back to her love and her coquito.

Rose kissed her when she was back.

“What was that for?” Luisa smiled.

“Just seeing my queen and my princess.” They laughed. Luisa took her tiara. She held it in her hands. “After 13 years you finally reunite with your tiara.” Rose smiled.

“How and why did you even keep this for those years, we even were in submarines, we were on the run?”

“I kept most of your -our things. I wanted to remember you and this was from the morning you said the first time you love me.” Rose smirked. Luisa was shocked but she swallowed her reaction.

“I didn’t say ‘I love you’ until we bought this house.”

“So you were that drunk. Because I remember it like this; I came home from a boring Halloween party and found the most beautiful woman in my bed. You were hugging my pillow, your makeup was smashed. I took you to my arms and hold you that night we slept like that. It was probably very early in the morning and you said you love. You thought I was in sleep. And after that we fell asleep in that position. After you were gone, I found the tiara and put with your things. Cause I wanted a reminder for that morning.” Luisa had tears in her eyes.

“I’ve just.. I.. I love you so much.” Luisa kissed her deeply. In a few minutes she found herself in Rose’s lap, kissing each other eagerly, hungrily, passionately. Until Rose broke the kiss.

“What do you think about ‘Anna’ ?” Luisa sat on the couch again.

“I don’t know. How are we gonna tell her that? We can’t have children anymore.” Luisa was sad, she didn’t think she wanted to have more children but seeing Rose and Mia wanted and couldn’t give them what they wanted made her sad.

“Why is that?”

“You can’t carry a child and I’m too old to have a child.” They remembered the every time they tried before Mia. After IVF failed Luisa twice, Rose agreed to have their child. But she had a miscarriage in 11 th week. There was a lot of blood. Luisa was so scared to lose Rose too. Even though Rose wanted to try again in a few months but her ob-gyn said them, she can’t carry a child. After a year, finally made peace with the universe, Luisa got pregnant to Mia.

“We can adopt. There are lots of children in the world who want and deserve a loving family and a warm house.” Rose had a warm and good heart. Luisa always knew this since the fireworks.

“And there she goes... the most wanted international crime lord aka Sin Rostro.” They laughed.

“You bring the good in me.” They kissed.

“We can try adopting, it will be a lot of work but we can see how our little one turns out.” Luisa smiled and then she kissed her Partner in Crime.

**_One and a half years later..._ **

Mia held her little red-headed sister’s hand tightly and fixed her hat. They waited for their mothers to be ready but it always took forever. Mia looked at her sister and Violet looked at her blue eyes with the same knowing look. They started singing “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“You guys look so cute in your flannel shirts.” Luisa hugged her daughters. Rose joined them in a few seconds. They made their way to stables. Rose whispered to Luisa’s ear.

“Your ass looks so good in those jeans and I’m planning to eat that tonight.” Luisa blushed as Rose smirked. This year’s theme was western which they all fell in love after Violet wanted. Luisa thought they should have taken their photos in Prince Islands since they already planned. So they were in Turkey. They loved it so much; they stick to their plan for the family portraits. While watching their kids playing, Luisa hugged Rose tightly. Rose immediately hugged back. She whispered to her ear.

“I love you Rose Ruvelle.”

“I love you Luisa Alver.” They smiled at each other.

After a long day of photo shoots, they were tired. But they needed one last photo. So Mia and Violet sat on the bench. Luisa kissed Violet as Rose kissed Mia. After the photo was taken, they hugged each other in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here and reading this, thank you so much for reading this to the end! I hope you'll have a great day!
> 
> If you wonder about the movie I've written; it's one of my favourites. You can check the movie song and the trailer in here. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2s7pSpBI-QU


End file.
